


Risky Play

by ArraFrost



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar/Jensen gun kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Play

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for a kink prompt on tumblr.

“Cougs...” Jensen's voice was rough against the pillow as the slender man hovered over him. The smirk on his face mischevious and full of obscene promises, eyes that no doubt reflected the same notions shadowed under the rim of his ever-present hat.

“Shh.” Was Cougar's reply, followed by a lull of Spanish whispered into the techie's ear.

The younger man was tense against the blankets as the handgun in Cougar's hand pressed into the skin of his neck. Instinctively, he tilted his head back, leaving the space open for Cougar's tongue to follow the direct path of the cold pistol.

“Are you... sure this is safe Cougs? I mean it's kinda hot, yeah I'll admit. You with a gun in your hand is always a turn on but usually I like my bits in one piece and guns being aimed at me make me nervous.” Jensen was shivering beneath the weapon, half from over stimulation and the other from fear. He knew the gun was loaded, watched the sniper do it himself before he crawled into bed. Of course, Jensen hadn't expected the gun to accompany them in the act, usually it was placed on the bedside table because they were both incredibly paranoid men who were ready for everything... or at least Cougar was. Eight out of ten times, Jensen forgot his gun in various places, the van, the desk, the fridge, the stove, once in an air vent.

But now the muzzle was trailing down his chest, closely followed by Cougar's slick and precise tongue that probed at all of Jensen's sensitive areas, particularly his nipples when the gun was aimed directly at his heart. He trembled, eyes rolling back to gave up at the ceiling in disbelief. His mind was screaming at him, telling him he was absolutely crazy – which no one could argue with – but his dick, was hard as a fucking rock.

“Shit Cougs. Maybe we should take a break, settle our nerves, put the gun on the other side of the room in a locked container. I'm not going to be of much use to you, especially if that gun goes off. Remember the time I had a gun pointed at my dick? Keeping my cool was not happening and-”

“ _Jensen_.” Cougar growled above him and something about this situation told Jensen that yes, Cougar did remember that time a gun was pointed at Jensen's dick. Perhaps it was the wicked sexy grin on his lips, or the tone of his voice, but Jensen was pretty sure it was because Cougar's gun was currently nudging at his erect penis.

“Oh fuck...” The hacker groaned, staring down at the sight that would have fogged up his glasses if there was actual steam rising up from this heat. Cougar was kneeling between his legs and his tongue, that bloody magical and talented tongue that had the impossible ability of shutting Jensen up, was licking a stripe up the shaft of the gun.

“Jesus Christ superstar on a pogo stick that is the hottest thing... Cougs please...” Jensen begged as the sniper's tongue continued to do wickedly erotic things to the firearm that was so close to Jensen's cock and never before had the hacker been so jealous of a weapon. Because when it came to being affectionate with objects, Jensen was just as affectionate if not more with his computer. But this, that was down right cheating.

Underneath the brim of the hat, Cougar's eyes snapped up, capturing Jensen in his gaze and suddenly the room felt a lot smaller because the gun was lined up with his cock and Cougar was licking around them both. He wanted to throw his head back against the pillow but under the intense gaze of the sniper, Jensen could only watch and moan and he wouldn't regain proper brain function until the next morning when the discarded gun lay on the sheets between them in the mess they left.


End file.
